Memorias de um beijo
by Bruna-Chan SoraLive
Summary: SasuNaru, uma morte, uma lagrima, um beijo, o ultimo, o inesquecível !


Quem poderia imaginar que acabaria assim?

Nesse deleito de dor e sofrimento, e a unica chama que um dia fizera ser feliz, e lhe dado um pouco de motivos para viver, estava se apagando diante dele. E por que? por que ele era burro, e sabia e admitia isso agora internamente, segurando a pequena chama de sua vida entre seus braços ligeiramente brancos, mais agora um tanto quando vermelhos, de sangue, e arranhões e machucados superficiais, olhava com ternura ao ser em seu colo, mais não conseguia enxergar direito pois as lágrimas, em abundância estavam tentando impedi-lo, lutava contra o soluço e a a falta de ar que estava prestes a ter, viu que o céu estava para nascer, sentiu mais vontade ainda de chorar, mais já estava fazendo isso fazia mais de 2 horas, sentia essa vontade imensa pois aquele sol, brilhante, feliz, alegre, e que era cheio de energia, não significava nada a ele, o único sol que realmente o importava, que clareava a escuridão que era sua mente, corpo e alma, era aquele ser que continuava ali, o sol só fazia o lembrar dele, mais nem chegava aos pes do que ele o significava para si, agora estava mais calma mais mesmo assim rigido diante do corpo frio e sem vida aos seus pés, pois já levantara e o olhava de cima, tinha que parar de chorar e fazer algo, mais o que?, o que poderia fazer agora? já era tarde, não tinha mais volta, não tinha como dar a própria vida para velo sorrir só mais uma vez, aquele sorriso que iluminara seu ser por completo, aquele sorriso que o fizera se apaixonar por ele.

Era o fim.

O fim de uma historia, que não pode nem ao menos ser escrita, o fim de uma historia que não poderia ser lida, o fim da via que dera a ele razão para um dia sorrir de novo, era simplesmente o fim .

Olho para ele mais uma vez, então sentiu uma agulha lhe enfiar no peito, quando lembrou de uma de sua frases,'' e prometo, eu irei te trazer de volta ...'', como aquele dobe era burro, deveria ter parado de segui-lo, e ir em frente com sua vida, uma vida, que poderia ter sido otima !

Olhou agora para cima e viu o céu, de um azul puro, inocente mais imenso de expressões e singelas nuvens brancas que mais pareciam ovelhas, riu de súbito ao pensar desse jeito, pois parecia mais aquele que ele amava aquele que estava aos seus pés sem vida agora, aquele que tinha os olhos iguais ao céu, não, não era pela cor, era pela inocência, e por ser puro que nem ele, a cor só poderia ser comparada quando os olhos estivessem abertos, e agora isso era impossível, mais a inocência e pureza, estavam estampadas em seu rosto, que estava agora mais brancos, pois ainda continuava com sua cor, levemente bronzeada, mais agora desbotada.

Respirou fundo, pegou sua katana ao lado do cor inerte no chão, e se ajoelhou ao lado deste, estava pensando.

Como poderia agora depois de morto dizer que te amo?

Já era tarde, não tinha como, então chegou perto do corpo gélido, olhou nos olhos que continuavam fechados, mirou a pequena boca rosada, e aproximou mais, aos poucos, depois de um tempo já estava a menos de 1 cm da boca do ser sem vida, e beijou este, de vagar, como se não fosse assim poderia machuca-lo, e continuou ali, beijando este, para que sentisse o gosto do morto, que era doce, e puro, e depois se afastou

Olhou agora de longe o ser, então ouviu pessoas se aproximarem, e achou melhor ir, antes deixou um pequeno recado para alguem que sabia que estava com essas pessoas, e foi embora.

Sumiu entre as arvores, e agora para sempre.

As pessoas começaram a chegar, e uma garota olhou para o corpo, com um olhar de espanto, choro angustia dor, e varios outros sentimentos, e viu que ao lado avia uma carta, pego-a e começou a ler em sua mente:

'' O amor aparece em nossas vidas uma unica vez, se não aproveitarmos todas as chances que temos de encontra-lo, jamais encontraremos a pessoa na qual queremos passar toda nossa vida ao lado. Eu perdi aquele no qual eu amava, aquele que eu realmente senti que amei, pois fui burro e só pensei em mim, agora eu não posso mais ser feliz, e nem mais quero, pois sem ele não tem mais sentindo. Espero que encontre que realmente ama, pois que eu amei eu perdi,

Sasuke Uchiha''

Ela chorou, todos choram pois sabia que era verdade

e o loiro mais alegre que conheciam, Uzumaki Naruto, estava morto.

Morto por, quem amava, e as pessoas que acreditava.

[:: FIM ::]


End file.
